campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Campaigns Wikia talk:Requests for Adminship/Two-thirds vote amendment
So, is this a proposed amendment to Campaigns Wikia:Requests for Adminship? Chadlupkes 18:09, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Yes Yes 24.131.63.39 10:41, 27 October 2006 (UTC) :Ok, great. Do you want to take a look at the amendment to the 3RR that we're considering and create a similar amendment page, or do you need help with that? Chadlupkes 13:26, 27 October 2006 (UTC) ::Done. I think the only change was that a 2/3 vote was required, if anything else was meant to change, it'll have to be added. --whosawhatsis? 20:34, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Irrelevant question. How do I create an amendment? I find it dificult to follow the procedure and create an amendment proposal. Is there any template or something? thanks. Iasson 20:10, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :No template, really. But we do need a procedure. How about this: Create a Forum topic about what you what to suggest, and we'll talk about it. Once we get enough people seeing and commenting on it, we'll move it to the right place, then start the countdown. After a month of edits on the amendment, we'll vote for 2 weeks, then see what the result is. Sound fair? Chadlupkes 20:35, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::Thats again the same problem. How much is "enough people"? Thats exactly the amendment I want to create. I want to define somehow this "enough people", by defining an electorate of active users. My unoficial ballot ended 50-50, where the 50% of the people want this "enough people" to be defined by the last month active users. Anyway, I know very few about templates, so I dont think I have something to suject. But I would like something like this: ::template:amendment of proposal X: substitute this: "blablablabla" with this: "blablabla" and then I want automaticaly all the amendment to be created, and queued for voting. Iasson 02:09, 16 December 2006 (UTC). :::Iasson, trying to 'define the electorate' will always be a pursuit of the impossible. And it's only worth our time if we continue to spend all of that time worrying about policies, and ignoring the true development of the site. We have to get beyond this. Chadlupkes 04:06, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :::: Defining the electorate is not impossible. Fighting sockpuppetry in online communities maybe is...But I have the feeling that the right way for fighting socpuppetry is to define the electorate. My 17 years old internet itinerancy led me to this site, which is the only I have met having this logo: :::::"Please weigh in on the policy proposals for Campaigns Wikia. :::::We also invite you to participate in the votes in progress." ::::I think that the abbility we have to vote for the policies of this site as equal persons and not as administrator's puppets is very important, and should be considered as a part of the development of the site, and as a prototype for the rest sites (and communities) to follow. Iasson 09:30, 16 December 2006 (UTC) The reason that particular SiteNotice has always been there is because people keep introducing amendments and new policy ideas. We wanted people to weigh in on those ideas and vote for (or against) them. As soon as the policies are solidified, which will be at the end of the year, I really want to change that notice to something useful. Sockpuppets are not allowed. "Meatpuppets" seem to be frowned upon, although I'm not sure we want to move in that direction. Regardless, the development of the site itself has been on hold long enough. We are so far ignoring the 2007 elections, and we need to do outreach to the major candidates in the '08 elections here in the US and other major campaigns around the world. Chadlupkes 18:09, 16 December 2006 (UTC) : Meatpuppets are not frequent contributors of the site, they come and go. If we define the electorate, lets say someone to be at least 15 days old in order to be able to vote and also beeing an active contributor for the last month, then we vote for a strict anti-meatpuppet policy, then the meatpuppet problem could be reduced. Iasson 20:52, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::And if we actually start building the pages of the site, we may increase the userbase above 10 people. Which is more important? Chadlupkes 20:56, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::: The userbase. Iasson 23:35, 16 December 2006 (UTC)